


Tender Warmth

by Scarletr0se



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cullen and Lavellan, Cutesy, Era Lavellan, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletr0se/pseuds/Scarletr0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era Lavellan returns from a tough battle leaving her too sore to bathe herself. Cullen helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Warmth

_If we could skip the pain and go straight to the dying it would be much appreciated_ , Era told her entire body but it was louder than her thoughts now. They had just returned from the Exalted Plains and her body bore the evidence of just how rough of a mission it had been. She could barely move or breathe without some muscle or bone crying in despair. It was already embarrassing enough to have had The Iron Bull carry her up the ungodly amount of stairs, but she couldn’t even move from the bed to the freshly drawn and much desired bath in the middle of her room. Lavellan laid tangled in her orlesian silks and admitted defeat. _Hopefully it will be easier to move in the morning_ she thought as her eyes fluttered shut in hopes she could block out the pain long enough to get at least a few minutes rest.

Light and the shadows cast by it danced around her eyelids. _Is that lavender?_ The scent wafted around her. _I feel warm._ Her hands clenched the sheets beneath her. Her ears twitched at the sound of boots scuffling about. Era squinted her eyes in an attempt to discern the circumstance. The sun had set. _When did that happen?_ She was underneath the covers and in her night clothes. _How the hel-_

Cullen was leaning over the copper tub and swirling his hand in the water. The commander was dressed simply tonight. A simple tunic and simple breeches. His plate armor was on the stand in the corner, and his lion’s mane draped on top of Lavellan as she lay in bed. He turned his head towards the rustling of sheets and offered the usual lopsided warm smile that always made her go weak at the knees. Good thing she was laying down.

“I didn’t mean to wake you just yet, my lady.” His voice was filled with the gravel of a long day’s work and worry. She made it back as she always did but it never stopped him from worrying or praying. Era released a breathy laugh through her nose and stiffened as the vibrations echoed through her body suddenly reminding her of her recent adventure. She winced, he noticed. “Should I fetch one of the medics?”

“You needn’t bother,” Era attempted to dismiss his worry. “They’ve done all they can. They just said I needed lots of rest and time to heal.” She groaned as her body creaked in protestation of her attempt to sit upright in bed. “Besides,” Lavellan struggled to cover her wince with a mischievous smile. “I’d be much more disappointed if you hadn’t woke me before your bath. The change in scenery would have been much appreciated.” Cullen’s laugh warmed her heart.

“I had noticed it was unused then saw you strewn about in your sleep. You seemed tired so I let you rest.” He raised an eyebrow and stood full. “So, I had it redrawn for you.” he spoke as he motioned his hand towards the now steaming waters. He stepped closer to the side of the bed and gently removed his coat and sheets from his love’s body. He knew she was in a lot of pain and he also knew she would never admit it.

“What are you-” She paused as his arms slipped under her knees and behind her back. The friction of the contact made her whimper. He stilled and searched her expression donning a concerned one of his own.

“We both know you’re too stubborn to ask so I’m helping. I apologize for any discomfort, _Inquisitor_.” He goaded her on. Era hated it when he addressed her so formally and he knew it. It almost annoyed her as much as  _Herald_. Almost.

“Do you plan to bathe me while I still wear my sleeping clothes?” She teased. her eyes motioned to her still clothed form.

“Oh I— ah.” His arms returned to his side and Cullen glanced up at the ceiling in his own awkward way. “Do you— I mean, I can hel… Maker’s breath.” He was probably blushing from his nose to his navel at this point. Her hand softly brushed against his and guided him to the hem of her tunic. He removed her clothing with such a gentle touch she swore he thought she could break at any moment. Cullen carried her over to the copper tub and softly set her down. The water slowly covered her milky skin and it was such a welcome relief. She would never admit to the sound that escaped her lips that caused his eyes to widen and a clearing of his throat.

“Creators… this is amazing.” Era leaned against the back of the tub and slid further into the water. “Did you put oils in here, _vhenan_?” she questioned as she took in a deep whiff of lavender and— _Elfroot_? No doubt to help numb the aches and pains in her muscles. The commander pulled a chair to position himself behind her and cupped his hands in the water to pour some on her hair. She leaned her head into his touch as the warmth soothed her aches. Her body was splattered in the black and blue paints of war and he knew them all too well.

They stayed like that for a time. The only thing that broke the silence were the occasional sighs of contentment or a groan of discomfort as she shifted in the bath. He would wash her hair for her, then her back, and would always remain ever gentle with his touches. He would help her stand and wrap her in towels that were warmed by the hearth of the fire. He would finally return her to bed and coax her to lay on his side with an arm and leg draped over him. Cullen was hers and Era, his. She would never admit how soft and comfortable he made her feel when the I love you’s were exchanged and sleep took them both as they lay interlaced in each others arms.


End file.
